Thunder
by Kiriin
Summary: A thunderstorm strikes, leading to some unexpected discoveries for Eren.


A night, somewhere in July, Eren was lying in his own bed for the first time in weeks.. maybe even months. It was weird to him as his bed had been the corporal's bed. Returning to this one was strange, as there was no corporal to hold. But Levi had told him that it was way too humid and he hated sweating and getting Eren's sweat on him. He wasn't that disgusting, right?  
It took him a while to fall asleep, but once he finally managed to do so he was abruptly awoken by a heavy thud that came from outside - thunder? It was the second bouldering sound that confirmed his suspicion.  
Some ruckus started on the hallways, the other trainees seeking comfort with one another as some were seemingly scared. Eren was okay with it and didn't mind watching how the strikes of lightening hit the soil beneath it. The remarkable Z-shapes the lightening dashed off to the earth. It fascinated him.  
Everybody seemed up and running, some hiding from the weather, some watching just like he did. Even the scouting leaders had joined the scouts… all except for Corporal Levi. How strange.. wasn't he a light sleeper?  
It was suspicious to not see him ordering people back to their rooms.. which he probably would. Eventually Eren decided to climb the stairs up to the second floor, where the superiors slept. Of course he knew the way by heart and before he even thought of which way to go he stood in front of the Corporal's door. "Corporal Levi?" He softly knocked on the wood before entering. It was dark inside, but still he could spot a small lump on the bed.. covered in blankets. He slowly shuffled closer.. was he asleep? "Corporal Le-" He was cut of by another loud bang and a blinding light beaming through the windows. "Woah!" He yelped as suddenly he was pulled forward, tumbling down on the corporal's bed. Within seconds Eren was enclosed by arms and legs, the corporal's face pressed closely to his chest.  
"C-Corporal Levi?"  
Suddenly Eren's eyes widened, wait… was he shaking? Lance Corporal Levi.. the world's strongest soldier… was he really?  
"Don't say it…" Even if he was trying to put up a tough act, there was a clear tremor in his voice. And even so he clung tighter to young Eren.  
"N-No.. I just.." Eren's words faded, holding his corporal, the man he loved, close to him. Even though it was humid and they would get all sweaty, there was no way Eren would let go when Levi was scared.  
Another flash of light lit up the room, Levi flinched.  
".. I'm here Corporal.." He dared saying, his lips close to the man's ear. He hoped he was at least putting him at ease. He remembered his mother always cradling him in her arms when a thunderstorm hung above them. Now, he did the same to Levi.. securing him of some sort of safety.  
To think that a man of Levi's standards, attitude and rank.. was actually afraid of thunder. Then again, everyone has their weakness.. some of them unexpected.  
"Corporal?"  
"…Hmm?"  
"Sleeping like this, will it be okay?" Even though he'd told him not to, he still came in here.  
"If you leave I'll kill you."  
Such a honest man, Eren thought to himself as he softly pressed his lips against his ear, humming a soft lullaby tune to comfort him. It worked, as Levi no longer trembled like he did before - he actually succeeded in doing the same so many people had always did for him.  
To care for him.  
Soon enough the thunder reduced to a mere rumble in the distance, and Corporal Levi.. he had fallen asleep soundly in Eren's arms. His soft snoring and the warmth causing Eren to feel drowsy soon after.  
"You're… unexpectedly adorable Corporal Levi..

Morning came sooner as Eren had liked it, as his face had hit the floor dead-on. He groaned in pain, yet when he looked forward a pair of clean, polished boots had appeared.  
"Hey.. quit slacking off." Levi ordered him, wearing the worst expression ever on his face. Eren quickly pulled himself up from the ground, only then feeling how he was completely drenched in sweat.. on the contrary the Corporal looked spiffy as always. "And I assume you know very well that if you ever dare to open that cake hole of yours and spill out about what happened last night I'll rip off your testicles and serve to you in a stew, got that!?"  
He didn't need to be clearer than that for Eren to understand.  
Well.. at least it was their little secret.


End file.
